Happily Ever After, and After
by CreamLemon
Summary: Elisa and Goliath have been friends for so long and Elisa is sick of it. After three years, she's finally ready for more. They get their happily ever after, but what comes *after* that? rated 4 sexuality, takes place more or less after the series left off
1. Admitting the Truth

Happily Ever After

A/N: I've just recently watched the entire series of Gargoyles for the first time since I was a kid. I was inspired, so here's my version of Goliath and Elisa's courtship. Pure fluff with a side of lemon and some comedy.

pt 1 Admitting the Truth

* * *

The sun was lowering in the sky as Elisa stood next to Goliath's still form stroking the stone between his wings. It was hours until sunset, but sometimes would get the urge to leave her apartment and go up to the castle and just sit with him for a while, and watch him sleep. Xanatos knew, but wisely, he said nothing.

She found she could spend hours there, just waiting. She didn't like the daytime much. It seemed so lifeless and empty, without him. She sighed and looked at her watch. She was supposed to meet her sister for dinner.

* * *

"Long time, no see, sis," Beth greeted her at the restaurant later that evening. "I've been home for three weeks now."

Elisa sat down across from her, picking up her menu. "You know how it is. Night shift. Your days start getting weird. . .and next thing you know, you're sleeping until sunset."

"We worry about you, Elisa. You've gotten so distant over the last few years."

"I'm fine. One hundred percent normal. I mean, normal for my life."

Beth thought back to Derrick, to Elisa's long 'vacation.' And of course there were the gargoyles. "I know what you mean. Look, I can't begin to imagine what it must be like to be in your shoes. I spend all my time in grad school, surrounded by books--"

"Hey--your books are important."

She smiled. "I know. But even though I don't know everything that goes on in your life, I'm still your sister. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks Beth." She turned back to her menu. "But I'm fine. I'm in the mood for spaghetti. Lots and lots of spaghetti."

* * *

Goliath stretched in the moonlight, howling at the joy of being awake again. He turned around, his face breaking into a smile when he saw Elisa waiting for them. For him. He jumped down from the ledge. "Hello, Elisa." He put a hand on her shoulder, completely enveloping it. Seeing his hand--his claw--on her tiny shoulder pained him. Another reminder that he was a gargoyle, and she was a human.

She smiled, oblivious to his sorrow. "So guys, what's on the agenda tonight? Nothing strenuous I hope. I've got the night off and I want to enjoy it."

Goliath watched Elisa, sitting on the floor and leaning against Hudson's legs, sharing a huge bowl of popcorn with Broadway and Lexington as they watched television together. She laughed at Broadway's ability to recite every line of the old detective movie they were watching, and scratched Bronx's exposed belly when he collapsed and rolled over in front of them. She was without any doubt, a part of their clan. They had never felt so close to a human before.

_He_ had never felt so close to a human before. Watching Elisa reminded him of feelings he had once had for someone else…long ago. His love for Elisa had blossomed from friendship so slowly he never noticed it until it was already there, and she felt it too, but they rarely spoke of it. What was the use?

* * *

Much later that night Elisa arrived at her family's apartment, where her sister was staying over her summer vacation. "I have a problem," she said when her sister answered the door. "I just need to talk."

"You know it's two o' clock in the morning, right? Mom and Dad are asleep." Beth frowned. "It looks like you need pizza and ice cream. Get in here. We'll order out--someplace has got to be open at this hour."

Later they were settled on the floor of the living room, the pizza half-eaten in its box, and each woman digging into a half gallon of triple fudge swirl with her own spoon. "So there's this guy," Elisa said finally, mellowed by grease and chocolate. "I think I love him."

"My big sister, in love? I can't believe it. How long have you been dating?"

"That's just it. We haven't been on a date. We can't. We're too different."

"He's a republican?"

"No!" Elisa had to laugh.

"The billionaire mastermind of a huge corporation? I've seen him on TV and he is _hot_. I wouldn't doubt how one could fall in love with David Xanatos, encountering him as much as you do. But Elisa, he's married."

"Very funny!" Elisa pointed her spoon at her sister. "I am _not_ in love with Xanatos. No it's. . ." the mirth left her face. "I can't even explain it. He's wonderful. Kind and strong and good. A little naïve sometimes but it only adds to his sweetness…I see him almost every night, but…It's not enough. I'm so miserable without him."

"Then it's obvious. You should have him."

"But he's too different--"

"Elisa! Are you black or native american?" Elisa started to answer, and stopped. "Differences didn't stop our parents. Why is it stopping you? Mom and Dad wouldn't care what your boyfriend was like, as long as you were happy. So what is it? Is it his family? Would they be upset?"

"Well, no. . .I don't _think_ they would be upset. . ."

"So what are you afraid of?"

Elisa dug her spoon back into the ice cream. "I guess I don't know."

"Shouldn't you be talking to Goliath about this?"

* * *

Elisa smirked as she got into her car. Of course Beth knew exactly what she had been talking about, and she might be right Still. . . .Her smile disappeared. There were things that were stopping her. She knew it, and so did Goliath.

They could never be a traditional couple. They couldn't get married, couldn't have kids. . .not that she ever had much interest in children. Her job was too dangerous for motherhood, and with her strange hours, she would never have the time or energy to deal with the trials that went along with a child anyway.

And then there was his massive size--she had thought about it before--how could they possibly consummate such a relationship? Of course, Demona was not much larger than she and it was obvious that she and Goliath…but Elisa tried not to think about that. It was a thousand years ago. How could she be jealous over such ancient history. . .when she had no right to be?

_You're justifying it_, she told herself. _Don't_. Besides, if he wanted it badly enough, wouldn't he come and get it? _I can't say anything_. Goliath was such a sensitive soul. _I don't want to upset him._

* * *

Goliath awoke, and Elisa wasn't there. He hated it when she wasn't there. She had the whole weekend off--unless there was an emergency at the station. Where had she gone? He watched as the younger gargoyles went off in pairs: Brooklyn and Lexington, Broadway and Angela. Hudson and Bronx settled down in front of the television set, prepared to 'guard the castle.'

"Something wrong, lad?" Hudson asked as Goliath lingered.

". . .No. I will join the others in patrolling the city."

But he didn't patrol, instead flying straight to Elisa's apartment.

He landed softly on the balcony and peaked in through the curtains. Elisa was there, wrapped up in a blue bathrobe on her sofa, Cagney curled up in a ball at her feet. Her hair was done up in a turban of a bath towel, and the television glowed in the dim lighting of the room. _She doesn't want to be with me tonight. She wants to be alone_.

He had turned away, wings spread in preparation to fly off, when he heard Elisa's voice, "Goliath, wait!" muffled through the glass, and by the time he had turned back around, she was opening the balcony doors for him. "What are you, stalking me?"

"No! I--"

"So don't lurk on balconies and come inside." She stepped aside so he could enter her home. He didn't care much for the décor of Elisa's apartment. It was plush and bright and very un-castle like. But it was her home, and it smelled of her and felt of her, so he liked it.

"You weren't at the castle, and I was worried. You always come on your nights off."

She sighed and turned back to fall onto the couch. "I'm sorry. I should have called or something. I just wanted to stay in tonight."

"Of course. I will go, and let you have your evening."

She twisted around on the couch to look at him directly. "You--you don't have to go. You could stay in with me."

"Someone needs to protect the city."

"Can't the others do it? Just this once?"

Goliath sighed and moved over to the sofa, picking up Cagney and putting the cat on his lap. "Very well. What are we watching?"

Elisa glanced at the tv. "Um, Golden Girls re-runs?" She laughed at the face he made. "It's okay. We can change it. Hey, do you want a soda or tea or anything?" Goliath declined, but Elisa got up to get something to drink for herself, and when she did Goliath saw the expanse of her leg appear from the folds of her robe, all the way up to her thigh, and he was reminded that traditionally, humans did not wear anything under a bathrobe.

It was a good thing Cagney was on his lap, for the sight of her leg at had excited him, if only slightly, and that was something he did not want Elisa to see. He was the leader of a clan of Gargoyles. He was too old for wanton, rookery-aged lust. His shame calmed him, and when Elisa returned, he was, more or less, back to normal. There was a time when he had not thought her attractive, long ago. That had since changed.

She carried a cup of tea in one hand and was rubbing down her wet hair with her towel. "Sorry I'm such a mess. I wasn't expecting company."

"You are always beautiful to me, Elisa." It was not a smart thing to say, and yet it came out unbidden, as if it were the most natural thing in the world to say to her. He was horrified, and yet it felt so right.

She just smiled. "Thanks, big guy." She settled back on the couch, leaning against his shoulder and tucking her legs up under her body. She rested her mug on her hip and flipped through the channels until she stopped at a romantic comedy. "Is this one okay?"

"Yes, Elisa. It's fine." (The truth being of course, that he hated comedies of any sort--he didn't really have much of a sense of humor. He didn't like to admit it, but he enjoyed action movies every once in a while, where the good character triumphed over evil and saved the city. Except a movie called 'Robocop,' and another one, 'The Terminator.' Those two rang too close to home.)

Goliath however, was not bored, because during the movie Elisa kept shifting, unable to keep still, until by the credits her mug was empty on the floor, and she was resting her head on his thigh as a pillow, the rest of her completely stretched out across the couch. He had an arm wrapped around her shoulder, and she was soft and warm.

"Don't you love happy endings?" she asked him without moving.

"Of course."

"Ever think maybe one day we could have one?" She pulled herself up to look at him. There were two streams of tears running down her cheeks. She had been crying, silently, though the whole movie.

"Elisa. . ."

"I'm tired of this being something we are only allowed to hint at after one of us has just saved the other one's life. I told myself that I could wait for you to come around, but I just can't. We need to talk about this."

He stood up. "There is nothing to talk about. You are a human. I am a Gargoyle. I could. . .I could never be what you need me to be."

Elisa stood as well, standing close to him. "You don't know what I need! Like I _care_ about being normal. I've been on the force for ten years. You don't think I couldn't have gotten a promotion to day shift by now? I've been holding back, long before you ever came into my life. You're a warrior of the night. In case you haven't noticed, I am too."

"I know you are."

"You have told me, time and time again that I am a part of your clan. But you just can't accept me fully, can you? Not if I'm just a human."

"Elisa, I--" He tried to embrace her, but she backed away.

Her tears were flowing freely in front of him now. "I think you'd better go home, Goliath. This was a bad idea. I'm sorry I brought it up."

He held his head low and stepped out onto the balcony. "You are not 'just' a human." He opened his wings and stepped up onto the rail. "And I do love you. Goodnight, Elisa."


	2. Rooftop Confessions

Part 2--

Goliath spent a long time gliding through the city. He wanted her so badly. She wanted him too. There were consequences though. So many consequences. Twice he considered asking Hudson for advice, but the thoughts were quickly banished from his mind. He was a fool to even consider it. To love Elisa? Bad enough. To as her to be his mate? Impossible.

The following night Elisa was waiting for them in the clock tower when they awoke. She spoke of nothing concerning the night before, and Goliath didn't either. In fact, neither of them spoke much at all. Goliath wanted to explain it to her, to tell her that it just wasn't done. He loved her but--

No. That was it. He loved her. They were in a new world. It was time for change. Traditions were dying all around him. There was a time when no gargoyle had a name. That had changed all over the world. Ten thousand years ago Angela would never have wondered about her biological parents. And there was a time in which all Gargoyles mated for life.

* * *

Elisa met with her sister again to go shopping two days after her encounter with Goliath. "He loves me, but he says we cannot be together," she told Beth while they browsed Macy's.

Beth studied a jacket she could not afford. "Well, I guess you'll just have to seduce him. _Make_ him want to be with you."

"You're insane."

"No I'm not. You just put on your sexiest lingerie, get him alone, and strip."

"This is not about sex, Beth."

Her sister rolled her eyes. "Of course it is. If it wasn't, you'd be content to leave things as is--platonic love, friendship, and trust. You already have all of that with him. You want more. You want sex."

"Okay, fine. I want sex. . .but I don't own any sexy lingerie."

* * *

She didn't want to half-ass this. She had already called in sick, and had washed and dressed with care. She only wore jeans and a t-shirt, but underneath was a little more special. (Though not as much as Beth would have liked. Elisa had turned out to be a very poor companion to go underwear shopping with.)

Her legs were shaking as she took the elevator up to the castle, and walked the stairs up to the roof, where the Gargoyles had just awoke. Everything was normal. She was greeted enthusiastically by the four young gargoyles and Bronx, received a warm smile from Hudson.

Goliath was silent and unsmiling. "You are late in arriving. Don't you need to go to work tonight?"

"You're right, Goliath. How the time flies. . .could you fly me to the station? It would be faster."

He nodded, picking her up to cradle her in his arms. Soon they were soaring over the city. "Lets go to the park," she said once they were out of sight of the castle.

"What about your work?"

"I took the night off." She locked eyes with him, and they both wore the same expression.

"I have a better idea." He took a left-hand turn, flying until they eventually landed on a rooftop garden. There was a carpet of grass, trees, a small koi pond and a park bench. "This," he told her, "is a little more private."

"You're right. It's beautiful." she sat down on the park bench, still nervous. He sat down beside her, the flimsy wood groaning a little under his weight. He put a hand over hers.

"You are so small, so fragile. . . I have thought about what you said in your apartment a few nights ago." His claw traveled up her bare arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps. Elisa drew in a tight gasp. "It is true, I long for more. But there are so many things that need to be considered. Let's be practical."

"Kiss me and then tell me to be practical."

He did, leaning over her to capture her mouth, Elisa's soft, full lips pressing against his own. Her arms snaked around his neck, his around her waist to pull her closer. Elisa wasn't sure who deepened the kiss, but their mouths opened to accept the other, and when they finally pulled apart she was dizzy.

"I--I don't think I've ever been kissed like that before," she admitted, somewhat breathless.

"That was a dangerous kiss," he told her. "I have told myself that I want to see this through. If you have any reservations, now would be the time to mention them."

Elisa stood up, changing her position so she was straddling one of his huge thighs. "Let's not let our emotions run away with us," she teased.

"No, we shouldn't. Gargoyle mating rituals are. . .different. . .from the humans'. We need to talk about this first." She kissed him again, long and hard, her hands wrapped around his neck and entangled in his hair. His hands encircled her waist, fingertips meeting fingertips. _She's so small. . ._

"You'll have to teach me," she told him when they broke for air. "About the mating rituals. Though I'm sure I could teach you a thing or two as well." She brought up a knee to press against his crotch, creating a stirring underneath. She had half done it to attempt to gage his size, but the heavy loincloth and the fact that he wasn't very hard yet weren't in her favor.

Goliath growled low in his throat when Elisa pressed against him with her knee. She didn't know what she was getting into, teasing him like that. When Demona had been his lover, so long ago, that action would have provoked him to press her up against a stone wall, and not gently. He knew from watching a small handful of romantic movies, that this was _not_ how 20th century woman would like to be treated. (As to 10th century women, he was even more ignorant of…but doubt they wanted to be tossed against walls either.) "Elisa, please. You are not listening--this isn't like you. I brought you here to talk."

Elisa pulled away. "_Jalapeño_. I'm sorry Goliath. I was just. . .taking some bad advice. I'm concentrating too much on carnal instincts right now, I'm afraid."

Another low growl rumbled from his throat, making Elisa wince. "You are not alone, I promise. But Elisa, there are. . .if we do this, it means we are committed only to each other, forever."

"So when you said earlier that you wanted to see this though, you meant. . ."

"Yes."

"Goliath. You have meant everything to me for the last three years. I don't want anyone else."

Elisa gasped in surprise when Goliath scooped her up into his arms in a very un-Goliath like manner and spun them around in a half circle. "We are fools to think this will work. But you have made me _incredibly_ happy, Elisa Maza."

"I don't mind being a fool, as long as its with you." They kissed again, for the first time as a couple, two fools in love.

"Now," Elisa said when they finally separated, after what seemed like forever, "what about these mating rituals you were going to show me?"


	3. The Beginning

Here's the first lemon chapter…I like writing lemon/lime but I'm always terrified of getting myself deleted (have been before). So I tend to tone things down more than the readers like (once I had one girl suggest I hire a 'beta' to write the lemon bits for me. I've had real erotica published, so I was mildly offended…) but this is a hard sex scene to tone down…so I hope none of you will turn me in.

If you are offended by descriptive gargoyle/human sex, you might want to turn away now. 'Cause this is a 2000 word sex scene.

Shameless plug: that's right. Shameless. I write a serialized novel that gets updated a lot more often than this does. There's a link to it in my profile.

* * *

Elisa wasn't sure when they had sunk to their knees in the soft grass of a strangers' rooftop garden, but none the less she was straddling Goliath's lap, arms around his neck, his arms around her torso, making out with a five-hundred plus pound Gargoyle. She wasn't sure Gargoyles _made out_, and half laughed. "What is funny?" Goliath asked her, burying his face in her neck.

"Nothing, I just--oh. Do that some more?" Goliath smiled against her hot skin and flicked his tongue around her ear.

Elisa sighed into his neck, and with a wicked grin, proceeded to kiss along the gargoyle's neck. She breathed in his scent, smelling old leather and moss, and also something spicy and feral that reminded her that Goliath was not human. This sense of the other, it excited her. Elisa pressed herself harder against him, feeling him, very large, through her jeans and his loincloth. She was starting to get wet.

She nibbled lightly at Goliath's throat, causing a rumbling groan to escape from him. Considering this encouragement she continued, taking his skin, thick and not as yielding, between her teeth and biting down harder. Goliath's hands tightened around her almost to the point of pain, and she felt the ground fall out from under her.

Her cry of surprise was nearly drowned out by Goliath growling, and she found herself on her back with Goliath on top of her, pressing down on her. She forced panic out of her mind, even as the air was forced out of her lungs. "You liked that, huh?" she managed to gasp, though his chest was crushing down on hers so that she could scarce draw a breath. His eyes were glowing with lust, but as soon as she spoke they cleared, and Goliath pushed himself off of her.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking away, and Elisa got on her knees, cupping his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her.

"Don't be sorry," she told him, voice firm. "Never be sorry. You would never hurt me on purpose, and I don't think you will do it on accident either." She paused for a moment, considering. "If it weren't for the rib-cage crushing, it would have been kind of hot. . ."

"This is not something to joke about. I am much stronger than you."

"You _are_ stronger than me. But I trust you never to hurt me." When Goliath didn't reply she let her hands fall away from his face to travel across his bare chest and abs, daring him to stop her when she reached his belt.

* * *

Goliath was filled with shame, even as Elisa's hands were rubbing his torso, knowing that he was letting his lust get the better of his good judgment. When she had bit down on his neck, well, she didn't know the kind of reaction she would receive, but that bite was so erotic, so gargoyle-like. . .he had not expected it from her, the tiny, delicate little human female that she was. His reaction had been as a gargoyle would react, not a human man.

He was not sure that he could trust himself not to hurt her, and so, when she started unbuckling his belt, he pulled her hands away. "Elisa."

"You know, we humans are not as fragile as we seem." She was reading his mind. "What do you know about human sexuality anyway?"

"Well, I. . ." he had of course, seen love scenes in the movies the others watched. He knew of the bawdy songs common people sang back when he was in Scotland, had sang a few of them himself, when he was young. But even still, he knew these images and verses to be, well, somewhat abstract.

"That's what I thought."

"I will trust your judgment," he finally conceded. "And I will do my best to control myself."

"Not too much I hope," she muttered, tilting her head up to kiss him. _This is right_, he told himself. _This is what we both want_.

She was smiling at him when they separated. "See? Everything's fine." She started to pull her shirt off over her head. "I think you ripped my shirt though." Goliath paid no attention to Elisa's examination of the completely shredded back of her shirt, instead watching her breasts rise and fall with her heavy breathing, encased in nothing but a thin, silky garment that barely covered her.

He had never understood human clothing. In the winter it made sense, but when the weather was warm, why did they not go about in what Elisa was wearing underneath her shirt? It was extremely attractive, the way it hugged her curves, yet left her stomach bare and open to him, coppery smoothness ending at the waistband of her jeans, and he wished those were gone as well, so he could see her legs. Human though they were, he had seen them on a few occasions, and knew them to be very nice.

"Goliath?" He looked up, surprised to find her blushing. "You're staring."

"I'm sorry, I was just contemplating. . .do you need to be wearing pants right now? It's such a warm night." Elisa laughed, her voice echoing through the towers of the city.

"I could take them off." She tossed away her ruined shirt, and stood up. Goliath still sat on the ground, looking up at her. She unbuttoned the jeans and stopped, her hand on her zipper. "So you want these off, right?"

"Now you are teasing me." She laughed again, and soon divested herself of jeans and shoes and socks, leaving her in her undergarments. Goliath watched her, taking it all in.

* * *

Elisa tried not to feel nervous as she pulled off the rest of her clothes under Goliath's unblinking gaze. The bra and panties set she had chosen were black, free of ornamentation, the only decoration being scalloped edges along the cups of the bra and the waistband of the panties. The only reason her sister had let her get them was because they were so skimpy, barely covering, and the fabric so thin it was nearly translucent. (If things went well, she had bought the exact same set in white, which really were translucent.)

"You are very beautiful," Goliath told her, and she let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. She knew she looked fine--she had never been out of shape her entire life, had always been happy with the size and shape of her breasts, but all the same, she wanted his approval.

"Now we're a bit more even, clothing wise," she told him, dropping back to the ground with him.

"Not quite," he said, pulling at one of her bra straps. She obligingly unhooked her bra and let it fall down her arms, quickly joining the rest of her clothes. Without the bra her breast hung a little lower, nipples pointing up slightly. Goliath cupped them in his hands, carefully caressing. It sent shivers through her entire body.

"You are," he told her, "so soft."

"Well, I'm not looking for 'soft' from you, big guy," she said, and he finally let her undo his belt. Her fingers were clumsy working the heavy leather, but it only took a few seconds for her to undo it once Goliath had started it for her.

His hands, resting on her hips when the belt and loincloth fell away, went as still as stone. "Oh," she breathed, not yet touching him. She had imagined this moment many more times than she liked to admit, and each time she had dreamed up something else, so she was surprised. His shaft was a few shades darker than the rest of his skin, curving slightly upward in it's erect position. Aside from a few gentle ridges along the upper side it was, very much, like an uncircumcised (she'd never considered that in her musings either) human organ.

Oh, yes, and he was big. Average penis size aside, he still managed to fall into a human range in length, if only barely. The um, girth, was another matter entirely. "Elisa?" Goliath said finally, his grip on her hips tightening slightly. She didn't answer, putting out a hand to stroke a few fingers across the alien ridge and up around the head. Goliath hissed at her touch. Her hand wrapped around him in an attempt to gauge exactly how large he was. Her thumb and first finger did not meet. Not even close.

"This will take some getting used to," she said finally. She was overwhelmed, yes, but also very, very turned on.

"Our bodies are not compatible." He sounded neutral when he said it, but Elisa could tell he was hurting.

"No! We are perfectly compatible, just, not, well, probably not tonight--I need--oh hell." She wanted him, wanted him so badly, and any minute now his fear of her--her _humanness_ would get in the way of everything. Elisa quickly stood up and stripped off her panties and thrust them into his hand. "Feel how wet they are? I want you so bad Goliath. For three years, I've wanted you. Don't think something so little--all right, big--is going to stop me?"

_Taking charge as usual_, she thought vaguely as she pulled the panties off. _Gotta be the big cop and rush in to do what needs to be done. Ah, well, this time you're doing it for yourself too._

Before Goliath could say a word, the panties still clasped in his hand, Elisa straddled his waist, crouching down so that she rubbed against him. "Just relax and let me do this," she told him, pushing his chest hard. He fell onto his back, too surprised to stay upright.

Elisa sucked in a long breath and exhaled slowly, at the same time lowering herself onto him. The thick head of his cock came in contact with her slippery lips and she went no further at first, getting used to the idea of his massive girth pressing against her. She lowered her knees a little more, a little more pressure. She was wet, soaking even, but he still did not want to slip in. He was so large, and it had been such a long time.

"Close your eyes, Goliath," she told him, and surprisingly enough he obeyed. She continued to press down onto him. Millimeter by millimeter, it seemed to last forever. Her breath came heavy as she tried to breath away the pain as she was stretched, much further than ever before, past the width of the two and three fingers she was used to in the shower at home. But it was possible. She knew it was. Just not--

"Elisa," Goliath growled, and she realized that she had managed to take the entire head-- two extreme, burning, painful inches. "Don't--you're crying."

"I told you to close your eyes," she said, not moving, terrified of the friction it would cause. He shifted under her and she cried out in pain, but his strong arms were lifting her up, and laying her down beside him. He lay so that he was on his side, and pulled her close to him. She could feel the rock hard, giant erection pressing against her thigh. "I'm sorry Goliath," she told him, pressing her tear-streaked face against his chest. "I had to try. You know I had to try."

"Perhaps this just was not meant to be. I told you we were fools." His kissed her cheeks salty from tears and the sweat of her exertion.

"No, no Goliath. We're not." Her voice was soothing, tears quickly wiped away. "We can do this--I want to do this. My god Goliath--" she looked up to him. "Do you know how erotic it is to just look at you? I'm going to be dreaming about this for weeks."

"But it is hopeless. You are too small, I am too big. I don't want to hurt you."

Elisa smiled. "Not all hurt is bad. We just need to start slower and…work our way up to actual intercourse. I promise that we will be able to do everything that normal couples do."

"How?"

"I have some ideas. I need to do some research. . .and some shopping. . ."

* * *

More A/N:

I don't know if I should keep posting here…I might move things to adult ff .net …what do you think?


	4. Going Shopping

A/N: I feel like I need to explain myself for this chapter. . .but I can't. I'm sorry, I just can't.

Part 4

Elisa and Goliath lay naked in each other's arms a long time. Goliath enjoyed her warmth pressed against him. If this was all they would ever have, well it might be enough. The sight of Elisa's tears as she attempted to force herself to mate with him would be burnt into his mind forever. He did not want to see that again, no matter how hot, how impossibly tight. . . His erection surged back to life between them.

Elisa smiled a little, but she looked tired, strained. "Can't get enough of me big guy, can you?"

"It is nothing."

"I can do something else for you, if you would like," she offered, her hand slipping down to stroke him.

"No," he told her, rolling away. "I should take you home." He picked up his discarded clothes and quickly strapped his loincloth around his waist. "You look like you need to sleep."

"You're not wrong," she agreed, wincing as she sat up. "I'm a little sore--don't apologize," she said before he could speak. "It's my own fault, not yours. You are wonderful."

"So are you." He passed her the destroyed t-shirt, jeans, bra. "I believe," he said, picking up the scrap of nothing underwear between two claws, "that I will keep these, if I may."

"Of course," she said, pulling on her bra and jeans. She held up her t-shirt. "It's a good thing I have a lot of these--don't apologize for this either."

He put on a smile. "You know me too well."

They left the rooftop, Goliath flying Elisa back to her car at the base of Xanatos Tower. He held her in his arms, there on the street, kissed her with gentleness and sweetness when in reality he wanted to devour her, and said his goodnights. He returned to the castle, her damp underwear tucked safely into his belt, out of sight of prying eyes. He didn't want the rest of the clan to know. Not yet.

"Goliath," Lexington said upon his return. "We were getting worried. You were gone an awful long time."

"I did a sweep of the park."

"Any action?" Brooklyn asked.

"Not really," Goliath replied, turning away.

"Then what are those grass stains on your back?"

--

Elisa stripped down as soon as she got home and stepped into the shower. _That went well_, she told herself, and she really did believe it. The warm water felt good streaming down her body, dripping between her legs. She touched herself gingerly, finding everything intact, just sore. Her fingers brushed over her clit, still swollen with want, wishing for release. Elisa was a dam of pent up frustration at the breaking point.

It was a good thing she had gone with the detachable shower head.

--

Beth arrived at Elisa's apartment late the next afternoon just as she was pulling groceries from the trunk of her car. "Here," Beth said, grabbing a bag. "So, have you done the deed yet? Did the underwear help?"

"Beth!" Elisa hissed when a teenage kid walking past them turned to stare. "Wait until we get inside." They walked the groceries up to her apartment, Beth barely capable of biting her tongue.

"Well?" she asked, setting the bags down on the counter.

Elisa tried to be nonchalant as she put a quart of milk in the refrigerator. "It was…" she frowned. "Well to start with, he was very sweet and. . .mostly gentle--I think gargoyles like it rough." Beth grinned. "I, well, we didn't have sex."

Beth's grin fell away. "Why not?"

Elisa bit her bottom lip. This was so embarrassing… "He was, um, Beth--he's huge."

Beth let out a little squeal. "Really? How huge?"

"Well. . ." She held her hands up, looked at them, and dropped them uselessly. "I can't talk about this."

"Elisa, you're thirty-two. Don't you think you're a little old to be shy?" Elisa shrugged. "Okay. Here." Beth pulled some celery out of one of the grocery bags and freed it from it's plastic, snapping off a stalk. "This big?" she asked, holding out the stalk.

"You're insane," she replied, eyes wide. "No, smaller." Beth bit off one end. "Beth!"

"If dish closher?" she asked, her mouth full. Elisa nodded, and Beth studied the vegetable, chewing and swallowing. "Well, you don't have to take the whole thing I suppose."

"There's more. He was also, you know, big around."

Beth didn't say a word, but started rummaging through Elisa's groceries and cupboards. Offering a bottle of soy sauce, parmesan cheese shaker, and a canister of oatmeal for comparison. "Don't be a freak," Elisa said when Beth held up the cardboard oats canister. "More along the lines of. . .I can't believe I'm doing this…something between here and here." She picked up some of Beth's discarded items and held up a can of soda and a can of tuna.

"Holy--Elisa!"

"I know."

Beth took the cans from Elisa, grabbed another soda. She stacked the two soda cans on top of each other and measured them against her celery, and then put the tuna can underneath and measured again. "That look about right?" she asked her older sister, who nodded, and wandered into the living room to collapse on the couch. Beth followed her and set up her tower of cans on the coffee table. "And you tried to do that last night."

"I've more or less recovered." She stared at her sister's crude re-creation. She was getting turned on. "It's possible. I've arrested enough perverts and gone through piles of porn in the evidence rooms. I know I can handle it. It's just going to take some time."

"Is Goliath okay with that?"

"I think so," Elisa said. "He loves me. I love him and Beth, I want him even more than ever. I need him."

"You know what you're going to have to do, right?"

"Yes. And I was hoping you would come along for moral support."

--

Beth walked into the porn store as though she had been there before, head high and full of confidence, while Elisa slinked in behind her. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be--very clean, well lit, and most of the people in the store looked pretty normal. The biggest surprise was the woman at the counter. She must have been about seventy, and was wearing a t-shirt with a kitten printed on it.

"Stay close to me," Elisa muttered to her sister. "Lets just get what we need and get out again."

"But Elisa! Look at all of the _toys_." The entire back wall was devoted to vibrators and dildos in so many colors, shapes and sizes Elisa didn't even know where to begin. Beth immediately started flipping through all of the brightly colored packages. "We'll get you three. Average, above average, and super-plus!"

"Is that how they measure them?" Elisa asked, picking up the first one she was drawn to, a glittering purple shaft called 'Cosmo.' It was moderately sized, and had a built-in vibrator. It had a nice heft to it, and felt solid when she squeezed it through the package. _Like stone_, she thought to herself, remembering the night before.

"This one is called 'Big Bubba,' " Beth suggested, holding up a realistic dildo with fake pubic hair and massive balls.

"It's not that big," Elisa assured.

They hunted, using the purple 'Cosmo' as their starting point. The realistic ones made Elisa uncomfortable, like it wasn't so much a piece of plastic but the dismembered member of an actual man that she didn't know. They chose a second one, this one called 'King Dong.' It was (of course) molded out of a deep chocolate colored rubber, but was not overly realistic, more of the _idea_ of a penis than the actual thing. It was the largest they could find and it was not even two inches in diameter.

Beth had decided to splurge on a cheerful pink toy that both vibrated and rotated with five different speeds and three vibration patterns. She held her own selection in one hand and, calling across the store, held up a selection from the wall of novelty items. "How about this Elisa?" Elisa looked up. Beth was waving a life-sized replica of a man's closed fist and arm over her head.

Elisa hurried over to her sister and wrenched the fist out of her hand. "Stop playing around. This is embarrassing enough. I'm ready to go."

"But we haven't found your super-plus cock yet," Beth said. "We could try another store."

"No. I think this is enough."

Elisa kept her head down as she approached the counter, the old lady smiling at her as she placed her purchases to be rung up. "A couple questions," Beth said to the lady, leaning against the counter. "First, do you have any of this in a gallon size?" She sat a bottle of lube on the counter. "And we really were looking for something about this thick--" She took the tuna can out of her pocket and set it beside the lube. "Maybe you have something hiding in the back?" Elisa though she would die right there on the spot even as the old lady threw back her head and laughed.

"You girls have an exciting weekend planned, don't you?"

"Oh, not me," Beth assured. "I'm her sister. I'm just helping her pick out a few. . .aids. She has a _big_ job ahead of her, if you know what I mean."

"You are not, funny," Elisa hissed. "I'm going to kill you when we get out of this store."

"I'm afraid the largest we carry lube in is a twelve ounce bottle, and everything we have in stock is on the floor," the cashier told Beth. "I think you're making your sister a little uncomfortable."

"No," Elisa assured. "I'm fine. I just. . .never thought I'd find myself in this situation."

"I am _very_ curious," the woman told them. "I couldn't help but eavesdrop on you two."

"She was shouting across the store. You couldn't help it." Elisa sighed. "My boyfriend is. . .large. It's just not something I'm used to. I thought I would, you know, work my way up."

"And this is accurate?" She picked up the tuna can and encircled it with both hands. "I know a man who does custom designs. It's pricey though." She continued to marvel at the can. "I've been in this business a long time, girls. I don't think I've ever encountered a human being quite…we do have a selection of bestiality porn in back…"

"He's _not an animal_," Elisa said, voice louder than she intended. The woman leaned back in surprise.

"I understand," she said softly. "It's perfectly natural, I promise. When I was a teenager I went to the beach. I got to swim with the _dolphins_--they have prehensile peni--"

"Gargoyle," Beth whispered, leaning over the counter. "Her boyfriend is a _gargoyle_."

"Oh." The woman looked startled, but not the least bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I've seen them on television you know," she said. "You are very lucky girl."

"Thanks," Elisa muttered. "Can you just give me my total so I can _go_?"

--

They exited the store carrying black plastic bags, walking to Elisa's car, parked two blocks away. "I'm never taking you anywhere with me again," Elisa told Beth, not looking at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Beth put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I was being immature. I really am sorry. Elisa? Look at me."

Elisa turned, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes before Beth saw them. "This isn't a joke, okay? This is my life. And don't go telling people I'm sleeping with a gargoyle!" She whispered this. "There are still people out there that hate them, and I don't want any trouble."

"I was just trying to keep things light and fun. I didn't mean anything by it, and wouldn't you rather have that lady know you're in a real relationship, and not, you know, boinking a horse or something?" Elisa laughed. "Dolphins! Prehensile penises!"

"I can't believe you brought the tuna can with us!" Elisa wiped her face on her sleeve and put an arm around her sister's shoulders. "Lets go get some ice cream. And then…I guess then it's sunset…"


	5. Mating Rituals

A/N: A little bit of sexy with a little bit of story. I like getting Goliath all flustered. A lot of my fanfic is so old…if you want to read any of my newer works, you can read my current project at the website in my profile.

* * *

Part 5

At sunset the Gargoyles awoke, and Goliath stretched in the last purple streaks of the day. Immediately his first action was to check for Elisa's panties, still tucked safely in his belt, still smelling of her. He tucked them safely away and swooped down from his perch at the tower to join the others.

Elisa was not there, and he worried. She had changed her mind, it wasn't worth it, wasn't possible. There was too much for her to lose. He understood that. So when she came up the castle stairs not ten minutes later with three large pizza boxes and a black tote bag under one arm he was relieved, but at the same time wary, because if Elisa had not changed her mind, they were going to have some difficult times ahead of them. _It's worth it_, he told himself.

"Elisa, good evening," he said aloud for sake of the others, but more quietly, "We need to speak," as she handed off pizza to the other gargoyles.

"Elisa, lass, you are too kind," Hudson remarked. "Won't you join us?"

"Can't stay--I have to go to work. I just wanted to say hello." She touched Goliath lightly on the arm and nodded, barely moving her chin, towards the stairs. She left, and shortly thereafter, Goliath followed her. The others were busy eating--did not notice.

Goliath found Elisa in the library. Immediately they embraced, Elisa warm and inviting in his arms. "I have a couple hours before work," she explained. "I missed you," she said, her face buried in his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her level, kissing him deeply. He groaned against her lips, the previous evening's lust returning full force. "I had a weird day," she told him upon separating.

"I am sorry."

"It's not your fault…well, maybe a little. I've thought about our predicament, and I bought some things that I think might help…"

"What could you possibly buy that could…"

She stepped away from him to open the bag still on her shoulder. "Don't get freaked out or anything," she told him. "This is kind of embarrassing you know, but I thought about that too and I realized, we can't be embarrassed around each other, or this will never work." Elisa pulled something long, thick and flesh colored from her bag.

"_What is that_?"

Elisa sighed, walking across the room to sit down on the couch, facing away from him, and towards the unlit fireplace set into the room's only blank wall. "It's a fake penis. I thought I could use it to, you know, loosen things up a bit. I bought the biggest one I could find."

"Humans are strange creatures," Goliath said. "You bought that? In a store?"

"Well yeah. Lots of women have them…you know…to use when they don't have a husband or a boyfriend or something."

"Use…are you telling me you plan on--on _mating_ with that piece of rubber?"

Elisa had to laugh, turning around to look at the shock on Goliath's face. "Humans don't mate. We have sex. Or make love, or screw, or…well. The list of euphemisms is unending. Come here. Forget the dildo for now--" she dropped the thing, the dildo, back into her bag.

Goliath circled around the couch, still unsure. Sexuality had never been part of their relationship, save for a few chaste kisses. He wondered if they were moving into this too fast, and moved to voice this question to Elisa, but she spoke first. "Tell me about Gargoyle mating."

"I, well…"

"C'mon. There is nothing alien about this topic. This is what you're comfortable with. You tell me." She patted the cushion next to her, and he sat down. Elisa immediately shifted position so that she could lean on him.

"It is not a subject I've ever discussed," he admitted. "I am the leader, after all…someone else informed the hatchlings. I would never put myself into a position of such…vulnerability."

Elisa pulled herself further up on his body to kiss him, in the process slipping from her couch cushion to his lap. "I love you Goliath. I love that you are just as freaked out about this as I am. Tell me about Gargoyle mating. I want to be able to please you." She shifted herself in his lap, pressing up against him. "If you don't want to talk about it, you could always show me…" Show her? How could he possibly show her when she could not--well. He would explain the best he could.

"A gargoyle couple is not wholly different from a human couple," he told her carefully. "There is much tenderness and love. They embrace, and kiss, just as humans do." Elisa cuddled against him, and he kissed her. "But it all has little to do with mating, when all is said and done." He stood up abruptly, catching Elisa so she would not fall to the floor.

"Last night," he told her, voice guttural, "I was trying to do things the human way, for your sake." He backed her against the wall, carefully wrapping one hand around the back of her head so that when she slammed into the stone, she was not injured. He pressed himself against her, large and hard, a reminder of what he was. He felt her shiver against him.

He expected her to push him away, to tell him no, it was not what she wanted. He would have understood that. He would not have blamed her. Elisa looked up at him, staring into his eyes. "Show me more."

He started, but only for a moment. "You are a unique woman, Elisa Maza."

"More," she only said.

He nipped her lightly on the shoulder, hard enough that his teeth could be felt through her jacket. "There is little--I believe the word is 'foreplay'--in Gargoyle mating. I understand this is important to human females. You will teach me this."

"Of course."

"Gargoyles are not creatures of leisure or comfort. When we mate it is outdoors--among the trees, on the towers of our castles--not it soft beds, or laying down, because we must always be prepared for an attack."

"What--what about from behind?"

He spun her around so that her cheek was pressed against the wall, and he was against her ass, soft and warm, he did not resist the urge to grasp it. "Of course. Two pairs of eyes facing out are better than one."

"I love pizza!" Elisa and Goliath froze, hearing Broadway's voice in the hall, Angela's replying to him. "I know--you ate half a pie!"

Elisa pulled herself free without much difficulty, Goliath's grip loosening with panic, the fear of being discovered quickly draining away all lust. "Nothing happened," Goliath muttered as Elisa adjusted her jacket and picked up her bag from the sofa.

"I need to get to work anyway. I'm off in two days. I'll just see you then. My place?"

"Yes."

"Good." She hesitated for a moment before hurrying over to him to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye."

Elisa ran into Broadway and Angela entering the room. "Hey guys!"

"Elisa!" Broadway exclaimed. "I thought you said you had to work."

"You're right. I'm not even here. Bye." And Elisa was gone.

"Father," Angela asked Goliath, "is anything wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied, exiting the library after Elisa, who had already disappeared down the hall. Instead of following her, he started up the stairs.

* * *

"Something is up," Angela said, watching the empty doorway. Broadway put a hand on her waist from behind her, letting his eyes follow her view of the empty hall. "I wonder sometimes if those two will get together," she continued.

"But Angela. Elisa is human."

"I was raised by humans. I can safely say that more than one hatchling managed to fall in love with both Princess Katharine _and_ Tom."

"Tom?" He tightened his grasp slightly. "Did you--"

Angela laughed. "Jealous? I spent many months with Goliath and Elisa on that skiff. They are more than friends."

Broadway was silent, considering. "No," he said, shaking his head. "It's too weird."


	6. Interludes

A/N: Some plot and some solo fun before we get to another sex scene. Please don't turn me in. (Sorry for the shortness, by the way.) Fanfic isn't my first priority I'm afraid, it's just for fun. I've been doing serious work on my serial novel, which unfortunately has to come first. But I have part 7 of this story half written.

* * *

Part 6

It was early morning and Elisa knew that she needed to be asleep instead of sitting naked on her bed fresh from the shower, the memory of being pressed against a wall still on her mind, the feeling of cold stone etched into her skin. She could still feel him, huge and pressed against her, not quite hard but certainly on his way. _If only we'd had more time we could have…_

_Could have what? Ended up sore, disappointed, and horny? _

Her purchases from the day before were laying on the bed--the purple vibrator, the chocolate monster, and a warm can of Coke. Not that she would be using it (she hoped) but as a reminder. A reminder that left her dripping and hungry for Goliath. She could never have guessed how turned on she would be around him. After all, she had spent at least two years trying her best _not_ to be attracted to him. Of course it was the worst when she had been with him on the skiff. If it hadn't been for Angela and Bronx…their union would have happened a lot faster. There would be no way she could have resisted, had she been alone with Goliath non-stop.

She picked up the vibrator, leaning back and raising her knees. She had never used one before, her shower head or her fingers usually doing the job. She turned the knob at one end and it shuddered to life, Elisa feeling the vibrations all the way up her arm. She re-adjusted so that the vibration was slow, light. Easier for a beginner to manage.

She needed no lube, instead thinking only of Goliath. The toy slipped in easily--well, she was no virgin--and she felt the movement from the inside out, and decided to turn it off. This was, she told herself, training as well as pleasure. _Training? Ridiculous. Training to have sex with my--not boyfriend. Lover? _That was better. _Mate? _Hardly yet, if ever. Mating would imply reproduction. She didn't know what they were, just that they needed to be together. He was on the verge of ending things, she knew it, which made her actions ever the more desperate--she would not let this relationship end before it even started.

She moved her fingers deftly over her clit, knowing exactly what pressure and speed was needed to excite herself after years without a boyfriend. She moved the vibrator in long, slow strokes with ease, its ridges barely pronounced as she tightened her muscles around it to properly feel its girth. It was not satisfactory, though a few years ago, she would have considered the toy adequate.

She tossed it aside on the bed, picking up the large toy. It was very large, with a bulbous head and thick molded veins. The color was the color of a Hershey bar, not at all realistic, any more than it's shape or size. Still, she wished it was purple.

Her cheeks flushed and heat rushed her body as she pressed the head against her well-lubricated inner lips. This time there was resistance, her body immediately protesting to being stretched so far. She felt a small stab of pain, not too bad, and continued on slowly, until she had managed to take the huge dildo. This time the pain was small and sweet, the length being more of a problem than the girth. She increased the speed of her fingers on her clit, excited both physically and mentally at being able to take the entire thing, all the way to eight inches. She did not try to slide it out again, doubting that a second stroke could be accomplished, only getting used to the girth, to the length, stretching her to new limits--limits that would be pushed even further in two nights' time.

She allowed her brain to revisit earlier that day. It had been exciting, being pressed against the wall, completely at Goliath's mercy. He could have hurt her--obviously gargoyles liked it a little rough--but he hadn't, and she found she rather liked it. And the night before, on the grass, just being so close, so intimate…

She climaxed against her fingers, crying out as muscles tightened around the thick dildo buried deep within her. Her fingers kept moving, her other hand finding the vibrator and turning it on, pressing it against her clit. She brought herself to a second orgasm, her first ever, moans turning into screams as she let the shaft slide out of her as she shook on her bed.

-- -- --

"No Elisa tonight, eh, lad? Or last." Hudson asked Goliath as they both stared out over the castle walls. The young ones were out patrolling in pairs, leaving the two older gargoyles alone.

"She has her own duties as well," he offered. "We are not the only thing in her life."

"No, I suppose not. It's a pity. I like the lass, don't you?"

"What a ridiculous question. Of course I do. You know I do."

"Aye, but she can only be a friend to us, and nothing more. The closest and dearest of friends, but--"

Goliath started at his mentor. "I have no idea what you are talking about," he said to the older gargoyle, turning away.

"I think ye do. You think just because I don't see as well as others that I don't see at all? I've been watching for so long now, and last night, I heard this interesting story about the two of you in the library. . ."

Goliath suppressed a moan. Broadway and Angela. . . "My daughter has been talking to you."

"Maybe. You call her your daughter without thought now. You have been picking up on human ways. Same as the rest of us," he said before Goliath could interrupt him. "We've all taken names, embraced this human technology--we have all changed these last few years. It doesn't matter. We are not part of the human world and never will be. Tell me, what kind of life could the two of you build? A gargoyle and a human woman?"

"Let us worry about that," Goliath answered, looking away from Hudson and out into the night sky. "You, er, wont tell the others of this conversation?"

"I wont. I just want you to really think before you do something stupid." _Too late. _"You haven't already, have you?"

"Of course not."


	7. Chapter 7

-1A/N: I was looking for an older file and in the process realized that I didn't have a copy of this fic anymore, so I decided to go get it. I was shocked and amazed when I saw how many messages there were to continue this story, spanning two years, and that it still had an average of 200 page views a month. I figured, well, what the hell? So here are at least two more chapters. I hope the tone hasn't changed too much…I haven't seen an episode of Gargoyles in two years either.

This chapter is very much X rated. You have been forewarned.

8888888

Elisa sipped wine as she waited for the sun to go down, hoping that being slightly drunk would help her get through the evening. She knew what she had to do. All of it. Goliath was so close to giving up from fear of hurting her. She had to prove to him that she was not the delicate little human he thought she was. She was waiting for him in the white underwear set. Looking in the mirror she could see the dark areoles of her nipples through the fabric. She smiled to herself-that was sure to get Goliath's attention. She had also taken the time to properly shave herself for the first time ever. She had noted the gargoyles' lack of body hair, and she was determined to be as gargoyle-like as possible for him. She traced her slit through the silk of her barely-there panties. She was soaking wet and ready.

She had two glasses before Goliath showed. Not normally a drinker, it helped make her lose and easy, her nervousness melting away. She unlocked the balcony and let him in, shivering at the coolness of the night air. She felt her nipples tighten and become even more noticeable. "Hey big guy," she greeted him, going up on her toes to nip at his neck.

"Elisa. Where are your clothes?"

"You're looking at them," she said. "Do you want some wine?"

"Do you want any more?" he questioned, and she poured a third glass for herself and one for him. He sipped cautiously. "I wanted to talk to you."

"We can talk later," she said. "Right now I have every intention of seducing you." "Are you drunk?"

"Only a little," she admitted cheerfully.

He set his glass back down. "You think you need to be intoxicated to be with me?" Elisa caught a tone of hurt in his voice.

"No, no," she said quickly, putting down her glass as well. "See? No more booze." Goliath growled and started back for the balcony doors, but she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him back to her. "I want you," she said. "I want you to mate with me." She reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his head down to meet her lips. It seemed to have the exact effect on him that she wanted it to, because her growled and pulled her close.

"Mate with you?" he asked, his mouth so close to hers.

"Right now. On the floor, against the wall, I don't care. I'm dying every moment you're not inside me."

"I could hurt you."

"I don't care."

His movements were fast. Elisa found herself being slammed non too gently against the wall behind her. His mouth captured hers, his kiss harder than any he had ever given her before. She had never understood the concept of bruising kisses in romance novels, but she did now. He raised a clawed fingertip and hooked it under the front of her bra. The straps dug into her shoulders as he pulled and the bra ripped open, her breasts bouncing slightly with their freedom. She moaned when he ducked his head to take a nipple in his mouth, teasing it to hardness with his tongue and then biting hard.

She cried out, not expecting pain like that to turn her on, but she was beginning to quiver with need. "Goliath, Goliath." She muttered his name over and over again. He was hard against her stomach, ready for her. She fumbled with his belt, but she couldn't get her fingers to work. He undid the buckle and let the loin cloth fall to the floor. She let her hand travel the length of his cock. Like stone, so much like stone…

"Elisa." His voice was little more than a whisper in her ear.

"Go slow," she answered. "Go slow, and if it hurts too much I'll tell you to stop."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I want you to."

For a moment she was afraid he would back away from her, but instead he slipped a hand between them and she heard a rip as he pulled off the new underwear. He wrapped his strong arms around her and lifted her up. Elisa felt his cock against her opening and that was as much as she could take, just feeling him hard and pressing against her. She cried out as she came, throwing her arms around his neck. He lowered her slowly, and in the throws of orgasm she was able to take first one inch, and then another.

Her muscles protested but she didn't care, and he continued to push into her. "Stop," she managed to gasp as the waves of pleasure faded and she felt the full pain of him inside her. She wasn't sure how much of him was inside, maybe half. It wasn't any where near as bad as the first time. She almost laughed. She could do this. _They_ could do this. He didn't move, her weight resting on his arms and on his cock while she got used to the girth. His eyes were wide-she couldn't tell what he was feeling from his expression. "Okay," she said, "Goliath, I'm okay."

"I'm hurting you," he replied.

"It's a good kind of hurt," she assured. "Please, Goliath. Make love to me."

He withdrew with aching slowness and pushed inside her again. She groaned at the sweet pain. "Please," she whispered again. "Trust me. I trust you-with all my heart."

He did not move quickly, and he didn't try to push any further inside her. After half a dozen strokes Elisa knew she couldn't take it anymore, but she could feel his arms growing tense, as rigid as stone. "Let go," she told him. "Come inside me."

He thrust forward one more time, fast, and she had to bite back the pain as he sunk even deeper inside her. His growl as he came was almost a howl, and she felt him explode inside her.

Goliath closed his eyes as he thrust forward, not wanting to see the pain in Elisa's face as he spilled his seed inside her. _Not like this_, he thought when he knew he couldn't hold back any longer. _I don't want my pleasure to be her pain_. But that pleasure was too great, and he had been waiting and wanting for so long.

He lost himself for just a moment, thrusting harder and faster than he wanted to, but she felt so good, so impossibly tight, and when he came he thought he was going to fall off a cliff that wasn't there. He cried out and clutched her too tightly as he thrust again and again as he came, filling her in several bursts. He felt his strength leave his legs, and he sunk down on the floor, bringing Elisa with him.

He was very aware when she pulled herself off him-he never wanted to be separated from her body again. He opened his eyes when she cuddled up beside him, wrapping herself in his arms. "Are you alright, my love?" he asked her, feeling more love for her than he ever thought possible.

She nodded. "I will be." She smiled a little. "Ouch."

Goliath brought her close to his chest and kissed her face, tasting the salt of tears wiped away while he wasn't looking. "I'm so sorry," he said, burying his face in her neck and hair. "So sorry." He didn't want to look at her, but he didn't want to let go.

"Hey," she said, pushing him away and forcing him to look her in the eye. "Don't be sorry. Don't you _ever_ be sorry." Her voice was both desperate and commanding. He could only nod.

Elisa sat up and took off the tatters of her bra still wrapped around her "Do you know how much this cost?" she demanded.

He never thought about things like that. His only thought, ripping off her clothes, was that he wanted her, so bad it hurt. "I'm sorr-" But she held up her hand, and he permitted himself to smile.

His smile faded to horror when he saw the spot on the carpet where she had been laying. There was a copious amount of fluid-his fluid-soaking into the fibers, but also thin streaks of red. "Elisa," he said, his voice feeling very small. "You're injured."

She looked down at the blood on the carpet. "What? Oh. Oops." Her voice was almost merry. "You did get little carried away there at the end big guy."

"I hurt you." He could feel his body recoiling away from her, but she held him close, kissed his lips when all he wanted to do was kill himself. He had promised never to hurt her. His perfect, delicate Elisa. Too delicate to make love to a monster like himself.

"No, no," she soothed like she was speaking to a small child. She ran her fingers through his hair. "You didn't." He watched as she slipped one hand between her legs. Her fingers came back wet, but there was no blood on them. "You see," she said, and he caught relief in her voice. "I'm hardly hemorrhaging. All I need is a hot shower and I'll be good as new." She gave him a rueful smile that did not make him feel any better. "I need a shower in either case. A thousand years of pent-up frustration is…messy."

Before he could think he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the bathroom, the only feeling he had was an urge to fix what he had broken. Elisa laughed against his chest. "This isn't funny," he said, setting her down on the bath mat in front of the tub.

"You have no sense of humor."

"I know." Apparently she found that funny as well. She laughed as she bent over and turned on the water, and he eyed her round posterior, feeling a new rush of lust. He had no right to feel like that after-

"Get in here," she said, stepping into the tub and grabbing his hand. He let her pull him under the hot spray of water. He was too large for the narrow space and they squeezed close together. Elisa leaned against him, closing her eyes and smiling as the water washed over her. "I feel better already."

"I don't," Goliath admitted, but his shame did begin to lessen as he watched her soap up a wash cloth and run it over her shoulders and arms. She looked so happy…she didn't blame him. And little by little, he began to feel better. He took the cloth from her and washed her breasts and stomach. He was gentle as he washed between her legs. "Are you sure-"

"Feel." She pulled the cloth way from him and pressed his fingers against her wet flesh. It seemed so impossible that she was not torn or mangled. "I told you we could do this." She guided his thumb to brush over a the hard bud of flesh over her opening, and gasped with unexpected bliss. Goliath stared at her, amazed that she could still feel pleasure after what they had just done. She clutched him under the water as he continued, with her urging, to tease her. She moaned and rested her head on her chest, and when she climaxed she bit into his skin, but he hardly noticed, instead staring at the beautiful woman writhing in his arms.

"You are amazing," he whispered once she had come back to herself.

She looked at him, her wet hair plastered against her head. "So are you."

Elisa turned off the water and got out of the shower on shaking legs, but she hoped Goliath didn't notice. She hurt, quite a bit, but he couldn't know that. She let him take care of her, drying her off and helping her into her bath robe. He followed her into the bedroom, which was where their union was supposed to have taken place. Most of the candles were burnt down low in their holders, some were out. The bottle of lube sitting on the bedside table might have come in handy… "What's this?" he asked, sounding bemused as he surveyed the room.

"The original plan was to be romantic," she said, collapsing on the bed and patting the other side of the mattress. He lay down on his side, not taking his eyes off her. "I liked the other way better," she admitted. "I'm sorry for getting drunk. I was nervous."

"I forgive you," he said, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand because he didn't want to not be touching her.

"Hey, didn't you want to talk to me about something?"

"Not anymore," he said, smiling. "We've consummated our relationship. Do you know what that means?"

Elisa felt a thrill shiver through her body. "I'm your mate?"

"Until the end of time."

Eventually Elisa fell asleep in his arms, and Goliath watched the rise and fall of her chest under her bathrobe. They had just done a terrible thing, but he didn't care. He had come to dissolve their union before it was too late to do so. He knew Hudson was right, that a human and a gargoyle shouldn't be together. But now he and Elisa were one, and the world had not ended. It was even sweeter for it.

He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent-spicy and erotic. It caused his cock to stir, but they wouldn't be doing anything until Elisa had healed. He wasn't going to hurt her again. She slept on and he watched her, too happy to care about the consequences of their union.

Elisa woke up to the sun coming up, finding herself embracing a stone statue in her bed. "We are going to be in trouble when you get home tonight," she told his prone form, but it was with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

A/N: So if I never write anything else on this, I think this chapter will serve as an appropriate ending. I have a few other ideas for this story but I don't know if they will happen. I do know that other characters will be involved if I write more. I should post them as a second story, but I'll keep updating here instead so those of you who have this on alert will be sure to be notified, and I wont continue to sully by throwing more porn around. : )

I guess I should apologize for letting it go for so long…I was kind of in the middle of writing this when my bf at the time dumped me…needless to say I wasn't in the mood to write sexy romance. I remember I'd started the 'Elisa and Goliath finally do it' chapter back then, but thankfully that was lost two computers ago, because it was really lame and boring. What I came up with this second time is much better. So arent you glad you had to wait two years? (that's the part where you throw rotten vegetables at me).

888888888

Elisa kept checking on Goliath as she ate breakfast, fed Cagney, and scrubbed at the stain on the living room carpet. Sometimes she would move a certain way and she would feel a dull stab of pain between her legs, but it did not bother her. Instead her mind flooded with hot memories, and she would have to stop moving while she reined in her hormones.

Beth called at noon. She had told her sister about the planned seduction, but now that it had finally happened, Elisa seemed shy to talk about the details. "Did you do it?" Beth demanded immediately. "No, don't tell me. I'll come over. I'll bring Chinese."

An hour later Beth appeared with a plastic bag. "You did do it," she squealed. "I can tell by the look on your face!"

"Calm down please," Elisa said, taking the bag from her sister and setting it on the dining room table. She took out the white cartons and chopsticks.

"I can't help it," Beth said. "You just look so different. Less stressed. Younger."

"I don't feel younger," Elisa admitted. "I feel…sore."

"I bet. So tell me everything."

"I will do no such thing!"

"Did you like it?" Elisa let a small smile escape. "I knew it. This is going to be so good for you-it's been years since you've had a boyfriend-"

"Mate," Elisa interrupted, looking down at her sweet and sour chicken. She wasn't sure how Beth was going to react.

"What?"

"He's not my boyfriend. Gargoyles don't do dating, Beth. He's my mate. Until the end of time." She smiled as she repeated Goliath's words. She looked up. Her sister was looking at her with her brow furrowed, biting her lower lip. A wad of noodles hung limp from her chopsticks. "Beth?"

"Are you married?"

Elisa shrugged. "I guess so."

She expected a lecture at the very least, but Beth only jumped up from her seat and came around the table, hugging her tightly. "Congratulations, sis," she said, and Elisa hugged her sister back. "Mom is going to be so mad when she finds out you got married without her."

Elisa laughed. "The sex _was_ the marriage," she explained. "I don't think Mom would have wanted to be there."

"Now that's the kind of wedding I want to have," Beth giggled, taking her seat again.

"Don't tell mom," Elisa said, her thoughts turning to more important matters. "I think this matter is going to involve some level of tact…especially when she finds out I'm not going to be giving her any grandchildren."

"Oh no," Beth groaned. "With you shacking up with a gargoyle and Derrick being all…not himself, that only leaves me. I don't want to get fat and have morning sickness!"

"You'll just have to resign yourself," Elisa said.

"So what happens now?"

Elisa answered honestly. "I don't know."

88888888

Goliath woke with a roar, stretching his wings and knocking over a lamp in the process. He sat up, not used to waking on a soft mattress, but then Elisa tackled him, pushing him back down on the bed. "I missed you," she said. She was straddling his waist, and he realized he was still naked. In moments he had turned the tables, tossing her on her back and covering her with his body. He wanted to take her at that very moment, but he remembered how hurt she probably still was, and settled for kissing her.

"You need to get back to the castle," she said, and Goliath immediately grew anxious. He got off of her to sit on the edge of the bed. "What is it?" she asked. She always knew when something was wrong.

"I talked to Hudson the night before last," he said. "He suggested that maybe it is wrong for the two of us to love each other."

Elisa's smile disappeared. "That's a horrible thing to say."

Goliath shook his head. "Until I met you I would have said the same thing. It is possible I've done you a disservice, by loving you."

"No. Never."

"I will never be able to give you a child."

"I don't care."

"I don't even fit in your apartment."

"So I'll move to the castle. Who wants a dumb apartment anyway?"

She was rambling, but it didn't matter. "Do you want to live in the castle with me?"

She paused, considering. "This place is rent controlled…it would be silly to give it up…but if Xanatos doesn't mind another boarder…yes. Yes I would."

"Then it will be arranged. I have to speak to the others," he said with a sigh. "This isn't something that should be kept secret."

"Of course. Goliath-they will be okay with us, won't they?"

"I hope so. He stood. "I should go."

88888888

Goliath flew home a short time later, knowing that the clan would be furious at him for disappearing without warning. As soon as he alighted on the castle roof Bronx came running to meet him, Hudson rambling behind him. "You'd better have an excuse lad," he said. "Angela is worried sick. So are the others."

"I'm sorry," Goliath began. "I didn't mean to not return." He sighed, unsure how to go on. Perhaps his sigh said at all, because Hudson looked at him long and hard through his good eye.

"You've done something you're ashamed of. Tell me what."

Goliath felt a sudden flash of anger…all these emotions running through him, he felt like he was back in the rookery. "I'm not ashamed," he answered boldly. "I took your opinion into consideration, I did, but it was wrong. I love Elisa. We mated last night."

Hudson was silent for a long time. "Hrmph," he said finally. "Well, I hope the two of you are happy."

"We are."

"No, you'll both end up miserable."

"We were miserable alone. Together we are one."

"Aye," Hudson said, resigning himself. "I know you are. I've seen it for a long time. I was just hoping the two of you wouldn't."

"I want to make Elisa part of the clan."

"You're the leader. She's your mate. You can do whatever you please."

"But I want your blessing."

"Well," Hudson said, his voice gruff as ever. "I guess you can have it."

Goliath smiled. "Thank you, old friend."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," was all he said in reply, heading back inside to his television.

Angela was the first to return to the castle. "Goliath!" she exclaimed, running to embrace him. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I am fine," he told her. "When the others return I will explain."

It took several hours before the clan had come home, waiting with little patience until all four of the young gargoyles were standing in front of them. They _were_ young, he reminded himself. They could accept changing ways in which Hudson could not.

"I wanted to announce that we will soon have a new member joining our clan," Goliath said.

"You've met another gargoyle?" Lexington asked immediately.

"Another _girl_ gargoyle?" Brooklyn chimed in, sounding hopeful.

Goliath shook his head, deciding it would be best to just come out and announce it. "Elisa and I have become mates. I was with her last night." He was greeted with stunned silence. The four of them stared at him, at each other.

"Can you _do_ that?" Brooklyn asked.

"He's the leader," Angela shot back. "He can do whatever he wants."

"But," Brooklyn continued, "can you _do_ that? Isn't there some sort of rule that says…"

"I bet there's rules about riding motorcycles too, but that doesn't stop us," Lexington chimed in. "Goliath and Elisa-I saw that coming."

"I think it's wonderful, father," Angela said.

Broadway was the last to react. "I think it's weird," he said. "But isn't Elisa already part of our clan? I always thought she was."

"Of course she is," Lexington agreed, turning to Goliath. "So it's official now? She's one of us?"

"Yes," Goliath answered, smiling. "She is."

8888888

One hurdle overcome, later that evening Goliath found Xanatos in his office. "Goliath," Xanatos said, rising from his desk. "I suppose congratulations are in order."

"Of course you already know," Goliath said with a growl.

"You were standing right in front of the security cameras," Xanatos said with a smile. "But seriously, I mean it. Elisa is a good woman. A warrior, just like you."

"Yes, I know."

"So what can I do for you?"

"Elisa wants to move into the castle," Goliath said, hating that he had to ask permission for his mate to come live in his own home.

"Consider it done," Xanatos said. "She can stay in one of the guest rooms until we set up a little honeymoon suite for the two of you. Perhaps in that tower you like to perch on? It wont be anywhere near the main house so the two of you can feel like it's your own place."

Goliath stared, surprised. "That would be more than adequate."

"It's the least I can do."

"All the same. Thank you."

888888888888

The next afternoon Elisa was hoping everything had gone well with the rest of the clan, when the phone rang. "Elisa, it's your mother," the other voice said when she answered.

"Mom! Hi!" Had Beth told her anyway? She had that tone…. "What's up?"

"You're coming to dinner tonight."

"I am?"

"Your sister says you have something important to tell us."

"Will you kill her for me?" Elisa asked faintly.

"I'll let you do the honors. After you tell me what your big announcement is. Six o' clock. Be on time."

Elisa looked at the clock and shook her head. Two hours to prepare herself for explaining to her parents that she was mated to a gargoyle. That was going to go over well.

8888888888888

Elisa considered bringing wine, but decided against it. It seemed to make her giddy and bold, which was not the right attitude for such delicate matters. Beth was more subdued than Elisa thought she would be, and they sat through dinner in near silence, her sister speaking a little about school, her mother about her upcoming trip to Africa. They were halfway through the meal when her mother glared at Elisa. "So," she said. "Your sister says you have big news."

"Thanks for that, by the way," Elisa said to Beth.

"You have to tell them sooner or later. I figured sooner was the best bet. I know you-you would have just dwelled and kept it to yourself."

"Elisa," her father questioned.

"Well." She put down her fork and looked at her parents in turn. They were getting older and so was she, but she still hadn't produced offspring for them to ooh and ahh over. Now she never would. It made her a little sad because she knew they both wanted grandchildren, which only added to her anxiety. "The thing is…I'm…in a relationship."

Her mother's previously worried face broke into a smile. "But that's wonderful news. And Beth had us all worked up that this was some life changing-" her smile diminished slightly. "Are you pregnant? Elisa, is he the type of man to stick by and-"

"No, I'm not pregnant," Elisa said quickly. "But he is the type to stick by. The thing is, he's-he's Goliath."

The silence was absolute. Her father spoke first. "Your…gargoyle friend." She nodded. "Elisa, is that wise?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded. "Goliath loves me-that's all that matters."

"It's just…there is a prejudice against the Gargoyles. Not as bad as it once was, but it's there. Your mother and I had a hard enough time of things…but he's not even human."

"We don't care," Elisa said, surprising herself with a waver in her voice. "Please tell me you don't care either."

"We want you to be happy with whomever you choose," her mother said. "If this is what you want, we know you're strong enough to handle it."

"Thank you," Elisa said, deciding to broach the whole mating/married concept at a later date. Let them get used to the idea first. "We are very happy."

Later, when Elisa was helping her mother put away leftovers, she turned to her daughter. "You seem very sure about this," she said.

"Mom, I've never been more sure about anything my entire life."

"I'm very glad. But…you and he aren't…genetically compatible, right?"

She really didn't want this conversation. "Mom, I'm sorry-"

"You can change your mind," her mother said, talking fast. "It's not too late. Elisa, you would make such a wonderful mother-"

"It _is_ too late," she said as gently as possible. "Gargoyles mate for life, mom."

"And you've already-"

"Yes. We have."

"Oh." She turned her attention to the pan she was scraping into the garbage disposal.

"Don't be sad when I'm so happy, please," Elisa pleaded. "I know it's a disappointment, but I'm not disappointed. I'm not." She sighed. "You know if Goliath and I weren't so worried about everyone else's reactions to us, I could be ecstatic right now. I'm finally with the man I've been in love with for three years."

Her mother smiled a little. "Okay. What I said earlier was true. As long as you're happy, I am."

8888888888888

Elisa's head ached when she left her parents' apartment. "That could have gone worse," she tried to tell herself as she drove to Xanatos' building. The sun was sinking behind the skyscrapers when she got to the castle, but she was so high up it was almost as though she were looking down at the sun. _Imagine living all the way up here_, she thought, the wind blowing though her hair as she crossed the roof. The other gargoyles were lined up facing out at the city. She hoped they would accept her and Goliath. What would they do if they didn't?

She climbed up to the tallest tower where Goliath stood alone above the others. She stepped up to the roof just as the last ray of light disappeared behind the buildings, and Goliath roared awake. Elisa stood back as bits of stone flew through the air. She hesitated as he dropped down off his ledge, wanting to run and embrace him, but unsure of the rest of the clan.

She approached slowly, glancing down at the others. They were all staring up at them. "Are we okay?" she asked. He gave her a grim look that melted immediately and her grabber her 'round the waist, spinning her in the air. She laughed. "I take that as a yes."

He set her down and pulled her into a kiss. Below them Lexington let out a yell and Angela started clapping. Elisa blushed at their audience-she had never kissed him in public before. "I think we need a little more privacy," Goliath said, wrapping his wings around her. She felt safe and loved. She felt like she belonged.


End file.
